


The Arc of Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker is a 15 year old boy who was in a major 'accident'. He is quite close to the Stark family and ends  up with an arc reactor in her chest. His struggles with bullying and abusive parents shoot his blood pressure through the roof and soon he is starting to struggle breathing. Tony Stark only had one applicable arc reactor. The palladium one. Watch as the domestic avengers get close to Peter  and race against the clock for the cure.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Kudos: 16





	The Arc of Pain

_One. Two. Three._

I counted silently in my head as Aunt May choked and gagged me. Before I knew what was happening I was gasping on the floor in heap of my blood, tears and small fragments of flesh. Luckily, my healing powers were working overtime but I knew that it wasn't going to make much difference, except for soreness all night as my skin stitched back together.

She never used to be like this. She claims that it's fair punishment for being spider-man and if I wanted to continue I had to suffer her 'justice'. She picked up my mess of a limp body and carried me to the window.

"Out! You stupid spider! Get out of my house ungrateful brat!!!" she yelled before tossing me out of the window. Unknown to her, my stickiness was still in tact, so I swung forcefully into the building, edged down it and ran. Ran away from all the pain it brought me, all the memories and and sorrow and loss. Her abuse never did much for my mental state, which was in pieces at this point.

Finally I reached the building I was looking for, I ducked into the alleyway and rummaged underneath the bin. Grinning sadly, I grabbed my 'run away' backpack (for situations like these) looked both ways then stepped into the grand building in front of me.

"Avengers tower..." I whispered gently, more so then my aunt ever had.

Thankfully, I didn't get any questions after passing through security although, I did receive quizzical looks from the smartly dressed business women and men around me. It did make me feel scruffy, seeing as I was wearing a torn t-shirt, flesh on my arm missing and was breathing heavily. But all that mattered to me was that I made it up to the penthouse, and that I did.

_ding._

" _you have now reached floor 102, the avengers penthouse."_

I lurched forward, right into Tony Stark, my mentor and hero.

"Hi......Peter?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Hey Mr. Stark."

"How are y- You know what, don't answer that, go take a shower, get changed and then I'll deal with the wounds." he ordered. Sometimes he reminds me of a warm domestic feeling, the feeling of love and having a family, which I'll never have, all mine are dead.

I turned the corner and sprinted up the stairs to my room, hoping he'll never notice I got those wounds as Peter Parker and not Spider-man. I returned to Mr. Stark fifteen minutes later who I found sitting on an expensive chair and tapping his foot anxiously.

"Pete-"

"I already knew when she chucked me out of the window,"

"Y-your joking right?"

I didn't respond, the emotional torment was too much right now, all I could feel was the pain, the betrayal, the hatred, the pure bliss that she felt when hurting me. And it hurt. More than I wanted it too, and a whole lot more than I expected. I hadn't even realised I was crying until da- Mr. Stark wrapped his arms around me in an embrace. 

We stayed like that for sometime, until my sobs were fading and all that was left of the sound was the fading hiccups emerging from my throat. I wiped my eyes with the hoodie I was wearing and un-buried my head from Mr. Stark's arc reactor. I glanced up, frightened of him kicking me out, abandoning me like May had, but it never came.

"M-M-Mr. Stark?"

"It's fine kiddo, you can stay here."

My face lit up like a Christmas tree and I hugged Mr. Stark again, just for not as long.

"Thank You Thank YOU THANK YOU!!!" I felt my face heat up a few hundred degrees when he chuckled at my excitability.

"I's fine kiddo, but I do need a better explanation than whatever shit your Aunt was saying in the phone,"

He ruffled my hair but had a serious expression on so I knew I had to explain, there was no deflecting this one.

"She uhh s-she hurts m-me....." I trailed off at the end as I slowly and with much pain, showed him my arm. It was even worse now as I could literally feel the cuts sewing themselves cut, leaving what were definitely going to be scars all over my arm.

He looked me dead in the eye, "You are not, under any circumstances, going back to that house. Got it?"

I nodded my head tiredly and he gestured to the unnecessarily grand looking stairway behind us.

"Go ahead, I know you want to sleep, I will be here," _for you._ The underlying tone of care made the unsaid words spark hope inside of me, for once I felt warm inside, happiness, and it lifted my spirits enough for me to sleep a dreamless sleep without the usual reliving my worst moments in sleep thing. 

When I woke up later on, I assumed I had been sleeping for an hour, according to FRIDAY I slept all the way through into 8 am the next day. I dragged myself out of bed, lazily threw my Iron Man hoodie on, then trudged out of 'my' room, not really paying attention to anything at all. 

After wondering the halls a bit, I finally smelt the sweet scent of bacon, which ended up tracing, quite obviously, back to the kitchen.

I plopped on a stool, completely oblivious to the numerous stares gazing my way.

"Hiiii...." I drawled, with a lazy lopsided grin on my face, which quickly fell away when I realised there were 4 avengers straight up staring at me.

"Uhhh...OMG. I'm soo sorry. I didn't know you guys would be here! Do you know where Mr. Stark is? Do you guys want me to bow or something?" I stopped myself after that last sentence and felt heat crawling up my cheeks in tendrils of red.

"Yes please b-" Clint was interrupted by Natasha smacking him upside the head.

"No, nice gesture, but we don't need to be bowed to,"

"Phew Thank you Miss Romanoff," I smiled gratefully at her before walking over to the freezer and grabbed a tub of caramel ice cream. I couldn't eat mint, because, well, although it used to be my favourite, spiders HATE mint. And usually I'll sneeze from it, or even move away without noticing I did.

"Natasha,"

"Okay Miss Natasha,"

Natasha sighed and headed over to see how Mr. Rogers was doing on the food. I shut the heavy freezer door, and went back to eating my ice cream only stopping when Steve said 'breakfast's ready y'all' which caused everyone to crack up. Then, around the time we were still laughing, Tony walked through the door in pyjamas that probably cost more than my house knowing how extra he always has to be.

"Hey Mr. Stark,"

"When are gonna start calling me Tony, kiddo," he tugged his fingers through my hair and ruffled it, ignoring my protests to it.

"When you stop being so damn extra." 

He then did what was a very fake gasp, muttered a small 'good morning', before continuing on his way to get coffee. Everyone, including me, exchanged a glance to each other then to Tony who was still muttering about teenagers being rude and cranky, and we all laughed, I almost choked on my eggs, I was laughing so hard.

The playful banter continued though out the entire conversation during breakfast, and somehow, I completely forgot it was Wednesday.

"Not to like be rude or you dad, cause that' Tony, but don't you have school?" Steve asked

"Not his dad,"

"Not my dad,"

I don't think the answering at the same time helped our point at all but I didn't care although Steve did have a point with the second half of the sentence. I looked at Tony with more questions in my gaze than he could seem to fathom, so he answered for me.

"Not today, no," Tony spoke confidently but I'm pretty sure everyone knew he was lying, but no one had the guts to say that.

"Okay, great! Do you want to hang out with us today?"

I started shaking and bouncing with joy and excitement, which was clearly not a good idea as i could have easily gotten stuck to the ceiling.

"Of course!" I squealed. Then I noticed and tried to play it off cool, but it came out a whole lot more stupid.

"Yeah sure," I said in the coolest voice I could muster, making Tony 'cough' into his hand, I scowled at him but returned my attention to them. 

After Nat helped Steve washed up, Tony clapped his hands together to gather our attention.

"Training time everybody! Go get changed and bring any objects that you want to train with," he yelled, already returning to his usual cocky self. During the last few words, he looked directly at me, I then pretended to be clueless but knew very well what Tony was referring to. The web shooters.

I wasn't sure, but it's not like they are going to announce my identity so whatever, they can found out, but I'm going to reveal it the cool way. Or just as 'cool' as I can make it. I ran back to my bedroom and searched thoroughly through my backpack, it was only when I started to panic, that I noticed the suitcase in one corner of the room. I flipped it over and unzipped it, hoping the contents would be mine. Finally, I tipped the lid over, and inside was all of my favourite items, as well as multiple extra spidey suits and webshooters.

I grinned like a Cheshire cat and slipped a pair of the familiar devices to lock onto my wrists. I hurriedly stripped out of my pyjamas and into a white tank top and shorts, which probably wasn't the best choice since the top was a little tight and showed off my eight pack. Running around my room, frantically, I finally found a hoodie I could throw on top and a full water bottle too. At this point I was sprinting down the hall and stairs and ran for the elevator, which I happened to just about miss. Honestly, my luck is horrible. 

So being the spider I am, I jump of the railing in the stairwell and just before I was about ti crash into the floor of level 102's stairwell, I swung and flipped right into the gym, landing right in the centre.

I waited for a couple more seconds, and then Steve, Natasha, Tony, Clint and Bucky arrived through the front door, which make's sense since they are (mostly) enhanced humans not half spiders.

"How on earth did you get here so fast?" Steve asked.

Tony winked at me with a grin, obviously knowing I'd swung here.

"I ran." I said bluntly and Steve rolled his eyes playfully before getting started with a warm-up. We started off doing laps off the gym for ten minutes, I have to admit, it fell good to jog around without any care. Next it was fifty push ups, which Clint and Steve seemed to not do as Steve did 100 an Clint did 0. 

"Okay," Natasha smirked evilly, "sparring time."

No one offered to go first so naturally, Natasha chose, and not knowing me that well, decided to pick me. Steve and Clint paused their spar to sit down and watch how this was about to unfold. Steve smiled sadly as if already picking the feel better ice cream for when I lost. Which I wasn't going to, or hopefully wouldn't.

We both stood in our preferred starting stances as Bucky began to recite the rules.

"No maiming drastically on purpose. No killing. No attacking before I say go. Any weapon is allowed, if you can make it to the rack at the back, You win when you hold them in a hostage position where in theory you could kill them." He finished and took his seat next to Steve again who smiled fondly at his best friend.

Before I could move, Natasha was holding two daggers and had gone into her real stance. I did the same, but clicked the safety release on my web shooters, which she didn't seem to notice.

"GO!" Bucky screamed.

Natasha walked forward, careful not to give away too much about her attack. The back of my neck tingled, deciding to use my Spidey-sense would give me an advantage hopefully. I ducked, just in time for Natasha's arm to swipe through the air, realising I'd ducked, she swivelled and swung her feet across the ground to knock me down. She was successful but I slid through her legs, therefore surprising her and kicked the back of her leg forcefully.

Though she stumbled a small but she didn't fall, instead choosing to throw her favourite weapon at me, her daggers. Just as four spinning daggers came at me I jumped, swivelled, then flipped forward onto the ground. I landed in a roll and managed to swipe her legs out from underneath her shocked figure. She crashed to the ground with me sitting on top of her but I didn't expect her to roll me over.

"Do you yield?" she whispered.

"Never."

I grabbed her arms and yanked them behind me, causing her to stand up behind me and me to roll forward. Then, she grabbed a gun. and knife. I presumed the gun had non- lethal bullets, so I wasn't to worried about that or the knife. Yet again she tried to toss the knife, but I slid to the right, narrowly avoiding it it's blade, she seemed shocked and annoyed that I could dodge whatever she threw and suspicion danced across her face. That's when it kind of went downhill.

She started firing with her gun but I dodged. Every. Single. Bullet. I flipped and spun until I got tired of the same defence but no offence. I pulled back my middle to finger and shot a web to the ceiling, discreetly. I swung all the way round her and kicked her in the back. We went on sparring regularly until she kicked me in the stomach. It was too painful for the moment so I opened the web shooter to full web capacity and swung right up to sit on a ceiling beam. 

Her eyes wide in shock and recognition and she dropped her gun as she tried to the register what was happening. For some reason there was knife on this particular beam. So while she and the others were too busy gaping at me(excluding Tony who looked strangely proud) I dropped to the ground, when I was two metres away I shot another web to the ceiling and grabbed Natasha from the ground.

She began to flail, in an attempt to get off but I warned her she would get a concussion if she did. I held the knife to her neck and slowly lowered us to the ground, via my webs.

"And Peter wins!" Bucky said, trying his best to keep confusion out of his voice which I appreciated.

"You let a kid fight in Germany!!!I dropped a jet hangar on him!!" Steve yelled at a sheepish but proud Tony.

"And I caught it," I responded sassily while sipping on my water.

Tony shook his head playfully but returned back to the still furious Steve

"He is and was capable, cool it Rogers,"

"Now who wants to watch a movie?" Asked Clint, who'd just been sitting in the back and wanted Steve and Tony to not turn into Siberia again.

"Star Wars?" I interjected.

"No. Star Trek." Clint scowled at me but I could tell he was joking.

"Ugh," I groaned.

Everyone laughed and finally, finally, I felt like a part of something, a warm feeling brewed inside me and I was not afraid to be here anymore, it was satisfying watching Natasha and Tony banter. It felt good arguing with Clint about Star Trek and Star Wars. It felt okay to eat ice cream or whatever I wanted, for breakfast. Because I finally felt at home. Finally in a family, be it dysfunctional or not.

Because now, I was home.


End file.
